Day 4
The European Union The following transcript is taken from a meeting between Chancellor Nicolas Kreutzer and his military advisers in Bern, Switzerland. Immediately preceding the War of Reunification, it offers insight into the events that happened in Europe in the aftermath of the Firefall. More importantly, it offers a rare glimpse into the thought process of one of the era's most controversial figures. Aris Holden - Historian SECRETARY RUSCH: We are receiving reports that Spain, France and Germany are now rejecting our consulate's authority as inheritors of the Union's command. They are also no longer accepting refugees from other nations. The United Kingdom and Denmark are requesting aid. KREUTZER: Why are they rejecting our authority? RUSCH: Focusing on internal problems. They claim they don't have enough resources to give "sufficiently" to the Union. KREUTZER: This is what is happening in the States, is it not? RUSCH: Yes Sir. There are reports of at least four separate groups claiming governance. The United States appears to be facing a complete collapse. KREUTZER: Damn it. It would seem we are to suffer the same fate. We cannot allow this to happen-- Commander Burgstaller, what is the status of the Armed Forces? COMMANDER BURGSTALLER: We have forty battalions and six air squadrons completely intact and ready for duty. Are you suggesting we incorporate them in humanitarian missions? KREUTZER: I am suggesting that we use the Armed Forces for war-- My friends, the European Union is at the threshold of complete anarchy. I will be damned if I allow Europe to fall back into the chaos and savage infighting that it took thousands of years to escape. RUSCH: Sir, taking military action against our neighbors at such a time will only turn our allies against us. KREUTZER: Mr. Rusch, if we do not take action, our allies will turn against us. If the world hates us for our actions, so be it. It is a price I would gladly pay if it means preserving the Union-- My reputation will die with me, but this is bigger than any one of us. BURGSTALLER: What is our course of action then, sir? KREUTZER: Mobilize your men. I want to launch an immediate attack on Germany and France. From there we will have a foothold to secure Spain and Norway. Afterward, we will shift to the east. I won't engage on two fronts if I can avoid it. BURGSTALLER: Yes sir. When would you like the attack to begin? KREUTZER: What day is today? (inaudible response) KREUTZER: We attack in three days. Make your men ready. BURGSTALLER: We have neither the space nor supplies for prisoners, sir. What should we do with those that resist? KREUTZER: Shoot them. Make an example of them. BURGSTALLER: Sir, that would go against-- KREUTZER: Geneva no longer exists!-- Let history judge us all, but I will not let this union disperse into chaos. Labeled the Kreutzer Onslaught, the campaign to unify Western Europe became one of the most successful offenses in modern history. Its only mistake was the delay in focusing on Eastern Europe. This allowed a Russian alliance, calling itself the Union of Free and Sovereign Republics, to form and stand united against the EU. Russia's massive build-up of arms in the midst of its own cold-war with Siberia (during the Golden Age) provided ample supplies for the newly-founded UFSR. Rather than engage in a war of attrition leading to even more unnecessary casualties, both sides ultimately agreed to a tense, but lasting ceasefire. Category:Lore